pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
At the End of the Day
At the end of the day is a song written for Les' Miserables it is fast and intricate, with different melodies coinciding as pn Phineas and Ferb it was sung by various groups of poor women and men, The Fireside girls,The Firefly boys,Isabella, solos by certain workers, Lyrics Drama club as poor:At the end of the day you're another day older And that's all you can say for the life of the poor It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living. At the end of the day you're another day colder And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill One day nearer to dying! At the end of the day there's another day dawning And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise Like the waves crash on the sand Like a storm that'll break any second There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and There's gonna be debt to pay At the end of the day! Issac:At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing Sitting flat on your tush doesn't buy any bread Gerland:There are children back at home Gerland and Aaron:And the children have got to be fed Aaron:And you're lucky to be in a job Milly:and in a bed Workers:And we're counting our blessings! Ginger:Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today? With his terrible breath and his wandering hands? Holly:you tell me about it Adyson:It's because little Fantine won't give him his way Milly:Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands! Adyson,Grethen,and Katie:what? Katie:And the boss, he never knows That the foreman is always in heat Adyson:If Fantine doesn't look out Watch how she goes She'll be out on the street! Fireside girls and Firefly boys:At the end of the day it's another day over With enough in your pocket to last for a week Pay the landlord, pay the shop Keep on grafting as long as you're able Keep on grafting till you drop Or it's back to the crumbs off the table You've got to pay your way At the end of the day! Juilet:And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!Ooh..."Dear Fantine you must send us more money... Your child needs a doctor... There's no time to lose..." Isabella: Give that leter to me It is none of your business with a husband and a bit on the side! Is there anyone here Who can swear before God She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide? Phineas:Will someone tear these two apart What is this fighting all about? This is a factory, not a circus! Now, come on ladies, settle down I run a business of repute I am the Mayor of this town I look to you to sort this out And be as patient as you can- Issac:Now someone say how this began! Juilet:At the end of the day She's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding In some little town There's a man she has to pay You can guess how she picks up the extra You can bet she's earning her keep Sleeping around And the boss wouldn't like it! Isabella:Yes it's true there's a child And the child is my daughter And her father abandoned us Leaving us flat Now she lives with an innkeeper man And his wife And I pay for the child What's the matter with that? Fireside girls:At the end of the day She'll be nothing but trouble And there's trouble for all When there's trouble for one! While we're earning our daily bread She's the one with her hands in the butter You must send the sl*t away Or we're all gonna end in the gutter And it's us who'll have to pay At the end of the day! Issac:I might have known the banshee could yell louder I might have known the cat had claws I might have guessed your little secret Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine Who keeps herself so pure and clean You'd be the cause I had no doubt Of any trouble hereabout You play a virgin in the light But need no urgin' in the night. Juilet:She's been laughing at you While she's having her men Fireside girls:She'll be nothing but trouble again and again Milly:You must sack her today Fireside girls and Firefly boys:Sack the girl today! Issac:Right my girl. On your way! Fireside girls and Firefly boys:That doesn't good at all! Milly:She's not gonna make it Kat:She's gonna hate it Fireside girls and Firefly boys:And thats why we can;t wait until the end...................At the end of the day Category:Song Covers Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls